Carried on the Wind
by SilverWolf7
Summary: A small SesshoumaruKagura story.  Sesshoumaru goes back to the place Kagura died to tell her of how the battle with Naraku went.  He gains something in return.


Disclaimer – None of the characters involved in this story are mine. They are all Rumiko Takahashi's.

Note – This story is mostly one sided dialogue. It is my first try at this kind of writing. I hope it is alright…Any mistakes are mine. Follows on from the latest chapter. After the destruction of Naraku. Because I think that Sesshoumaru needs a break and Kagura rocked and shouldn't have died.

Carried on the Wind

The flowers began to rock gently with the cool breeze that blew through the field, swaying back and forth as if for his eyes only. He closed his eyes and imagined that it was her, moving her hand through the petals, making them dance.

It was still all too clear. He had never really thought much of her while she was alive, though he sympathised with her for being chained to Naraku in such a way. He wondered briefly how it had felt to have her heart literally in someone else's hands, and opened his eyes again to get rid of the picture it conjured up.

Opening his eyes just put his gaze back onto the flowers about him, and looking about he did something he never thought he would do. He laid himself down in amongst the softly moving plants and closed his eyes again. Beyond what was usual for him, he decided the best thing to do in this situation is just….talk.

"Naraku is dead. You should be glad to hear that. He kept you imprisoned for too long for that not to be good to hear."

"Kohaku is also dead, this time for good. His sister, the exterminator, she will grieve and be able to move on properly. She looked…relieved, yet sad."

"The monk, his kazaana is gone, but the shouki inside didn't disappear with it. He has not long to live. But live he still does."

"The miko and my brother are to be wed soon. I…do not know how to feel about that."

He let himself roll onto his back, eyes still shut to the world, barely noticing as the wetness rolling down the sides of his face indicated that he was doing another thing he had said he would never do.

"Rin and Jaken are fine. I left them to come here. I think Rin knows, but she never said anything, and Jaken doesn't have a clue. The girl is perceptive, especially when it comes to the feelings of those around her."

A sigh escaped him, caught up by another gentle breeze and taken someplace other than here. He rubbed wearily at his face.

"I am…I am…lost. I have my own weapon now, and both my arms, I am stronger than I had ever hoped to be and yet something is missing."

"I used to smile. During a fight, usually sarcastically, it was a mark of enjoyment, but since your death I have yet to smile like that again."

"I think you stole the ability from me when you gave me your last smile, your last breath. I am not mad at you for this. If anyone needed a reason to smile, to laugh, to…be free and happy, it was you."

Another sigh made it passed his lips and he wondered briefly if the gentle touch to his cheek was a phantom hand, or just a trick of the wind.

"You have your freedom now. I only wish that you had been able to enjoy it."

"You defied Naraku and got your heart back. In the small time I was with you after that…I was proud. In those moments I would have accepted your advances. In those moments I gave you something no one else will ever have."

Words were now meaningless. He had said all he had come to say anyway. Even if he wanted to say more, he couldn't push anything but small ugly noises through the lump stuck in his throat.

That hand eventually found its way back to his cheek, cool to the touch, a brush of the same feeling flicked and lingered over his lips. Any breath that had been left in him froze in his lungs at that small touch and he was suddenly terrified to open his eyes to see it was all in his imagination.

The hand began to rub his cheek and he leaned into the caress. The ghost of lips brushed by his again and a voice, sounding far off and carried by the wind, seemed to whisper his name.

"Kagura?" he asked, opening his eyes, expecting to see her red irises looking back at him, that smile of hers on darkly painted lips.

Nothing was there, in visible sight, but that breeze picked up a little harder and all about him the petals from the flowers lifted into the air before gently floating back down to the earth, back down to where he lay.

Nothing in visible sight was there, no, but he knew that somehow Kagura was there, listening to him, comforting him, just being _close_ to him.

In what seemed like seconds, it felt as though what she had stolen from him had come flooding back.

There, in that field of flowers, Sesshoumaru smiled.


End file.
